Kaido Kuchiki
Kaido Kuchiki (朽ち木灰土, Kuchiki Kaido) is an individual of the (朽ち木一族, Kuchiki Ichizoku; Literally meaning "Kuchiki Family") and one of the family's most important members. As known among the elite of , the Kuchiki Clan are responsible for the compilation and security of all of Soul Society's history - from the eras prior to the formation of the to the era following the . Kaido is an individual who has descended from this branch of the Kuchiki Clan. While he has no political power, his phenomenal grasp over all of Soul Society's historical and political secrets makes him someone to be both feared and respected among the . Kaido, due to his occupation as the Hidenshoka (秘伝書家, Calligrapher of Secrets), hides himself through his occupation as the current 3rd Seat of the underneath , who is assigned by to keep watch over him and his handling of Soul Society's most vital information. Appearance Kaido, unlike the majority of the males within his clan, demonstrates a somewhat unique appearance. While his hair or eye color do not differ - in fact his general appearance would associate him with the clan - he outstandingly does not appear nearly as beautiful as the majority of the members within his clan, particularly when compared to the likes of . Kaido himself states that he is glad that he isn't an archetypal bishōnen like the rest of the males within his clan, for the thought apparently "terrifies him to death," an indication at his social awkwardness - especially around females. Overall, it is apparent that Kaido appears as a rather rough and somewhat battle-hardened version of a standard Kuchiki. He demonstrates the stark black hair of his clan, but the evident thickness and brittle nature of it leads him to differ significantly. Also, he normally styles it in a slightly spiked manner, with his fringe being numerous locks covering parts of his eyes, leaving several other locks buzzing about in other directions. Furthermore, his skin color is far less doll-like in comparison to his clanmembers, for it appears to have a mild tan. This gives him a somewhat exotic appeal, especially since it contrasts with his clearly defined facial structure, sharp nose, thin lips, stright eyebrows and clearly grey eyes. In conjunction with this is his notable physical build. Kaido demonstrates a somewhat broad-shouldered build, which is combined with some musculature given to him by proper training as a child within the standard areas of combat, prior to his training as a Hidenshoka. With regards to his attire, Kaido differs himself from a normal shinigami significantly. While this is a reflection of his position as a Hidenshoka, it is also a demonstration of his confidence within himself as a Kuchiki clansman. Despite his evident changes to the attire, he still demonstrates a clear loyalty to the Gotei 13 by remaining with their central color scheme: black. Unlike the normal footsoldiers of the Gotei, Kaido instead wears a dark-grey that borders on black in appearance. It is securely folded with a white obi sash at his waist, which also holsters his zanpakutō. Furthermore, Kaido demonstrates that he is a cautious and prepared man that accomodates for his lack of brute strength by wearing a customized black made out of spiritually entwined fabrics, which allows him to take extra damage - both physical and spiritual - with a lot more ease. Also, underneath his kimono he wears a long-sleeved, tight-fitting alongside the use of grey armored , both with the kanji 花, which means "flower." It is unknown what the significance of this is. Finally, he wears a simple pair of white and associated for comfort of movement. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities : : : : Genius Intellect: *'Extensive Knowledge': *'Master Strategist and Tactician': *'Highly Perceptive Combatant': Reijutsu Master Zanpakutō Senri (戦理, Principles of War) is the name of Kaido's zanpakutō. Within its sealed state, Senri demonstrates a rather unique appearance. Kaido has stated that Senri's template as an has been passed down from each descendant of the Hidenshoka, and everytime it changes only slightly in appearance. Overall, the appearance resembles a standard . The hilt of the , however, demonstrates a unique ringed pattern and is black in color. Kaido also has said that each successor of Senri's asauchi adds an additional ring to this hilt. Judging from the number of rings present on the hilt, Kaido had a considerable number of ancestors prior to his acquisition of the blade. Furthermore, as Senri's spirit is the cumulation of nearly one thousand spirits before it, Kaido has the guidance of a long-lasting spirit within him whenever he invokes his Shikai - and even when he doesn't - proving that Senri is indeed a formidable zanpakutō. *' ': The release command of Senri is "Follow the Leader" (盟主お従え, Meishu o Shitagae) at which the blade is flooded with a considerable amount of spiritual power that directs itself towards the entirety of Kaido's surroundings. Traces of Kaido's spiritual power exude from Kaido's position, which eventually lead up to the activation of Senri's ability. Kaido notes that extensive use of Senri is tiring due to this reason. :Shikai Special Ability: *' ': Senri no Banyūran (戦理の蛮勇乱, Universal Chaos of the Principles of War): Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Kuchiki Clan Category:Male Category:Sixth Division Category:Seated Officer